Ranger
"The law in a lawless land, the rangers are your salvation if you are in need and your curse if you wish to do harm to those that are. Rangers are equal parts fighter and medic with tools making them proficient at both.'' Rangers are a vigilante force for good – a law in a lawless land. Rangers, especially those of higher levels, are one of the most trustworthy kinds of survivors. They are in great capability of aiding, and severely punished for hurting, their allies. Rangers lead their allied factions, the nomads and survivalists, into battle for resource and territory control against the outlaw and hunter factions, as well as the independent survivors who refuse to take their side. In simple terms, the ranger faction can be easily compared to the hero status of the old humanity system, but like all factions, players should always be slow to trust a level one faction member for they have not yet proven their loyalty to the faction. Level two and three rangers, however, are almost always friendly as long as they are not fired upon due to the extremely high point penalty for killing their allied factions members. However, nothing prevents even the most seasoned ranger from working in a mixed group, or revealing positions of their allies to their enemies, and thus care should always be taken when encountering another player with whom contact has not been established before. Identification All rangers wear a protective vest and blue jeans. Higher level rangers wear checkered, green and white shirt underneath their vest, while highest ranking rangers wear a boonie hat and camoflage pattern jacket. Traitorous rangers retain most of their first level appearance, but are stained with blood and lose their cap. Perks and abilities All proven rangers have access to ranger chat channel as well as enhanced toughness via armor that allows them to receive more damage to the body, an ability which is further modified as they progress. In addition to these benefits, the most experienced rangers gain the Ranger Medic Pack upon respawning. As a downside, rangers do not gain high inventory capacity at any point of their career and are heavily penalized for accidental or purposeful killing of their allies. Ranger armor Rangers possess an innate armor which increases their resistance to body damage. :Level 1: Small reduction in body shot damage. :Level 2: Prevents all body hit values below a certain point, which means most small pistol rounds will do little to no damage (rifle rounds are unaffected, however) :Level 3: Combines benefits of both earlier bonuses. Initial equipment Level 1 Ranger * Clothing capacity of 30 * A Civilian Bag (Black) * 2 x Bandages 2 x Painkillers. * A Compass, Level 2 Ranger * Clothing capacity of 50 * A Activity Rucksack (Black) * 2 x Bandages 2 x Painkillers, 1 x Morphine & 1 x Field Dressing * A Compass Level 3 Ranger * Clothing capacity of 70 * Ranger Medic Pack that allows the treatment of bleeding, pain and fractures, and has unlimited usage, but does not award progression points. * A Compass * A M1911 * 2 x 7 Round .45ACP Magazines Progression Rangers gain points for progression by eliminating anyone who isn't allied with them: Outlaws, hunters and independent survivors. Like most factions, they also gain points for aiding their own, killing traitors, and destroying their opposing factions' containers and vehicles. Rangers are severely punished for killing their allies; a ranger recruit who ends the life of a seasoned ranger will become a permanent traitor to the faction and their allies until they can redeem themselves, usually through elimination of dozens of hostiles or by providing extensive backup to any allies who may still see hope in the offender. Rangers gain slightly more points for aiding survivalists, but cannot gain any points from gutting any players - gutting of members of allied factions is extremely penalizing. Destruction Aid Gallery File:Ranger.jpg|Early ranger selection screen. File:RangerNomad.jpg|Ranger with nomad Category:Factions